parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street Rave (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
A TheCartoonMan12 parody of Sesame Street Rave from Robot Chicken Cast * Skunk (Skunk Fu!) as Alex * Darkwing Duck as the Count * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Blade * Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Cookie Monster * Stretch (Beanie Babies) as Big Bird * Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Oscar the Grouch * Annoying Orange as Ernie * Pear (Annoying Orange) as Bert * Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) as Grover * Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) as Elmo * Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) as Count Chocula Transcript of a building New Guy (Skunk): Thanks for throwing me a welcoming party, Darkwing! I've never been to a party hosted by a vampire before. Darkwing: I do it for all the newcomers, Skunk. After tonight, I guarantee you'll be... one of us. (laugh) to inside of building, with scenarios of: Stretch and Red partying, along with Pumbaa deejaying, Orange and Pear hugging in content, and Larry making out with two girls. Skunk: I guess when our show's guests include Katy Perry and Ice Tea, it's a slippery slope. (woos in joy) Hey, Larry! Hi, Bing Bong! drips onto Skunk's arm, followed by all the sprinklers leaking blood, zombifying the other Toons Skunk: Oh, no! Darkwing! He turned you all into... to... the undead! Darkwing: If you assumed I was a vampire in every other way but that, man I'd count one. One moron! shoves Skunk onto the floor, trying to crawl away from the newly born toon zombies. Skunk: Oh, no! (runs into a tall fox in black with shades, who is Nick Wilde) Oh, nice character intro! How long have you been here watching me urinate myself?! Darkwing: Get him! readies a shotgun, and shoots the Zombie Toons, in order: Larry, Pumbaa, (punches Pudge, strangles Orange and Pear, followed by bashing their heads together, and then using a sword to cut Stretch's head, but not before him saying:) Stretch: "S" is for "severed". [then Nick decapitates Stretch, and proceeds to attempt to shoot Red, but the metal trash can keeps deflecting the bullets Red: Ha! Flawless, built-in defense system! Wait what are you doing?! lifts the lid, and then successfully kills Red, followed by Darkwing flinging himself at Nick, who in turn holds him against a wall Darkwing: I see one, one dead... Oh my goodness, there's not a speck of blood on you. What, do you keep a pack of Handi-Wipes in that flight jacket? Nick: No, just this. out a grenade Darkwing: One, two... Nick: Stop counting! Darkwing: That was a play-by-play. I just urinated in my own pants. stuffs the grenade in Darkwing's mouth and throws him aside before Darkwing groans in agony for a few seconds prior to exploding. Nick then helps Skunk to his feet. Skunk: Wow, so I guess if you've hunted all the way to Toon Street, you must have gotten every vampire in the world. Nick: Not quite. to Dracula's castle Dracula: Who wants some of my Dracula cereal? Which if looked at from a very specific point of view is a nutritious part of this balanced breakfast! cocks a shotgun Dracula: You! blows Dracula's brains out Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Sesame Street Rave parodies Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Eli Wages